


"Stay." [COMIC]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Noir
Genre: Art, Comic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Iron Man Noir - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: A mission gone wrong is a wake-up call to Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an Iron Man Noir AU where Bucky also exists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It was meant to be a quick thing, so not everything is super refined, and rather sketchy. I just need more Noir Winteriron in my life!!  
> If you have tips or constructive criticism, feel free to tell me :)
> 
> Come talk to me about winteriron, no matter if noir or not! :D I'm MassiveSpaceWren on tumblr.  
> [Tumblr post of this comic is [here](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/post/162757005298/part-1-of-my-short-noir-winteriron-comic-part-2) and [here](http://massivespacewren.tumblr.com/post/162792693498/heres-part-2-of-2-for-my-short-sketchy-noir)]


End file.
